Institue Christmas Gala Event
by Theresa471
Summary: Third In The series of Christmas stories for Admiral Nelson, Lee Crane and the Institute.


**Author Notes: This the third and final series for the Christmas saga. Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.**

Institute's Christmas Gala Event

Chip Morton standing up straight from the plot table to asked his friend Lee Crane. On whether this year's gala event is going to be worth-while after the months of mysteries going on the Seaview cruises.

Turning to face Morton after checking the last of the details he'd to perform before going off duty. After coming back from a short cruise. Mostly for the newest members to get used to the time of being on the submarine. And the modifications having been made in engineering, missile rooms, reactor and most of all for the Control Room.

Lee Crane was shaking his head for the most part with the question after a tiring day for him and everyone else. "Are you serious?; Of course it's well worth it to attend. The crew is in need of a evening to enjoy themselves. Including the gift giving from Santa Claus and his reindeer."

As he stood directly behind the plot table just about ready to sign the log. Lee forced a bit of a smile. He's been feeling some what tired and was in need of sleep. Having to be thinking about his family and wife with the up-coming Christmas gala.

Once he was done for his watch. After finishing up chatting with Chip Morton. He headed out of the Control Room to his quarters. He was mostly glad to not run into any one for the moment, since he wasn't in the best of moods.

Finally making it inside his quarters. He was able to lock the door, along with leaving the "No not disturb" notice placed on the door knob.

Otherwise inside of the Control Room. Executive Officer Chip Morton was shaking his head for a brief moment. Having to be thinking about his friend and his mood swing with the holiday.

Never the less for the moment.

Morton had his job to be done for the next few hours before the next watch is able to take over. Since the submarine was on track with their position at quarter speed, instead of going full out with the reactor.

Meanwhile back at the Institute.

Workers for the Gala event were working to have the banquet hall ready. Angie, Tom and a eight others involved were setting up the tables for all those attending.

Angie and her husband from security first off were able to get up on the ladders. In order to place the different banners, streamers and a odd assortment of Christmas decorations around the entire banquet hall.

Very little chatting would be going on between the workers. Since it was very important to have just about everything inside placed into it's proper order.

It wasn't an easy task. Since Angie needing everything just right for the holiday and the crew-members. Including to make Admiral Nelson very proud of his Institute and all of the hard work everything has done over the year.

As for the food for the gala. This year it will be brought in from other sources. Even though the menu's having been printed up with the following choices of Roasted Chicken, Glazed Ham or Rib-Eyes with assorted of veggies, mashed or baked potatoes.

Otherwise all types of desserts will be made-by the wives of the Seaview submarine and Institute.

Wine, Scotch, sparking apple cider and assorted of colorful sodas will be placed on the different tables for those attending.

A large spruce green Christmas Tree will be placed in the middle of the banquet hall decorated by the employees. With several string of lights, ornaments, tinsel and even a Guardian Angel placed on the very top of the tree.

In regard to the entertainment.

Angie had thought that it would be a good idea to have a D.J. brought in to play the different Christmas tunes, or requests made by the members attending. Instead of a live band making it easier and some what cheaper in the long run.

As for who is going to be dressed up as Santa Claus. Will be up to Admiral Nelson to choose the one person. To walk inside with a bag full of gifts for the children of the Institute's day-care center. Along with Rudolph and the rest of the reindeer.

After Angie was done with her work. She needed to call Rose Marie to see how she was doing at home. Since the both boys were acting up some what with colds. Even though rare. One of the clinic doctors had come to take a look. On whether it was more to it than just colds, and it was.

Dr. Moreland of the clinic was able to give a prescription of antibiotics that was filled. Otherwise both boys would be fine for the holiday and able to see Santa Claus and the reindeer.

When Rose had explain to Angie about them. She more worried about Lee after having been in that accident with the Cobra. Even though he's fine, accept for his mood. When he'd left for the cruise.

"Rose, I know you shouldn't be worried all too much. Dr. Jamieson is on board the Seaveiw keeping a close eye on the captain. Even though not realizing it that his guardian angel is watching over him." She stifles a some what of a slight chuckle before going on. "And besides he will be fine once the holiday is over with."

"I just hope so Angie. Any way. Thanks for calling. I know your probably exhausted with all of the work that was done with the banquet hall." She says with trepidation on her part for the moment.

Taking a deep sigh before she started to yawn after such a long day. "Tell me about it Rose. Good night." As she ends the call with her husband Tom coming to look for her to take his wife home.

His next watch for security will be sometime in the afternoon tomorrow. Giving him at some time to spend at home with his wife before going to work.

Including shopping on the Internet for a last minute Christmas gift for his wife. For which he hopes will arrive in time for the Gala.

Three days later. One day before the Gala.

The Seaview having arrived back safely from its cruise five hours ago. The crew-members were glad to be going home for the holiday, and for those living in the area to be attending the Gala tomorrow.

Even the two boys were feeling much better from the antibiotics given by the clinic doctor. That evening after signing the log after leaving the Seaview with Admiral Nelson having to be some what grumpy just like Santa.

He would be dressing up as well. Since it was him that had decided to be Santa. Besides no one else wanted to volunteer the job. Even Chief Sharkey decided against it this year as well.

When Angie had found out that her boss was going to be playing Santa. She started to chuckle from inside the office with finishing last minute details. She knew after getting to her feet. He wasn't a happy man for the moment. Hopefully he will be more cheerful tomorrow evening once the event begins.

She was able to give in a complementary tone when she saw him come out of the office. Having to try on the Santa suit to put a some what of a smile on her face.

Despite having to be grumbling every step of the way showing off the outfit to his secretary. Admiral Nelson had the makings of looking like a wonderful looking Santa for the children and the crew-members of the Institute.

"Thanks." He said before heading on back into his office to change back into his uniform before going home for the rest of the evening. It's just to bad he's going to be alone with his wife Sylian having to be in Russia, visiting her family for the month of December. It's one of the main reasons he's been some what feeling grumpy the past few weeks.

"Good night sir. I will be seeing you tomorrow evening." Angie goes to her back file draws in order to remove some of her personal belongings. She didn't need to do anything else accept to go home and relax.

When she leaves. Leaving the Admiral in his own little world inside of his office. She was able to be sure to turn out the outer office lights. Out of a old habit for the past 20 plus odd years as his secretary.

Finale

Everyone having to walk inside of the banquet was thrilled, to see just how beautiful the banquet hall was looking so much like Christmas. Angie and her employees had done an extraordinary job as always.

It was going to be a beautiful evening after all. Once everyone were seated to there seats for the festivities.

Captain Lee Crane, Rose Marie Marie, and the two boys sitting all together with Commander Chip Morton, his wife Connie, Nelson, Angie and her husband Tom and the rest of the Command staff with the other tables.

Even though outside.

Weather wise it was a balmy fifty degrees. With very little wind. It's just too bad there was no snow to show for it for this Christmas holiday event.

As soon as everyone was seated. The start of the gala would be the hit of the evening. Including Santa Claus and his reindeer bringing in bags of goodies for all those children of the Institute.

Angie and her husband Tom were proud of themselves. With everything having planned correctly, including having a Santa to be enjoying himself for a change after giving out the presents. Along with the D.J. doing a bang-up job with the Christmas requests.

Even Lee Crane and his wife was able to be on the dance floor. While the two boys were being taken care of by the nanny. The both boys would be giggling there heads off watching their parents on the dance floor to the tune of "White Christmas." When in fact there wasn't any snow on the ground. It was just too bad.

Otherwise it was a very successful event for all those involved. Hopefully with the new year will be even better for the Institute, Seaview and Nelson's other submarines with the Sea-Angel and Tiger-Rose.

MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
